The Phantom Revealed
by xXScream4Xx
Summary: This is during the time and after the time of the 'Countdown To Destruction' and the Phantom Ranger is un-masked. AU. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay this is chapter one of two, please R&R!

* * *

><p>The Phantom Ranger and the Blue Senturion were surrounded by the machine Empire, "Now we have them!" King Mondo said looking down at them and making his left arm go round and round in a circle.<p>

"Blue Senturion, we don't have a chance." The Phantom Ranger said as he jumped up in the air and kicked two Cogs in the chest at the same time and came back down to the ground on his feet, and quickly got back into his fighting stance.

"There's always a chance." The Blue Senturion replied shooting five Cogs sending them to the ground, but a cog came up behind the Blue Senturion and shot him with his eyes; The Blue Senturion fell to the ground.

"You'll pay for that!" The Phantom Ranger said jumping up in the air and did a flying kick at the cog; the cog was sent flying into a bolder and it fell apart.

"Are you okay?" The Phantom Ranger said kneeling down on his left knee and rolled the Blue Senturion over with his right arm/hand.

"I'm badly injured, you have to save yourself." The Blue Senturion said as he gave the Phantom Ranger his blaster/saber with his left arm/hand.

"Goodby, old friend." The Phantom Ranger said as he got back up and shot ten cogs and monsters out of hate because they killed his friend, "DIE DOGS!"

Then King Mondo jumped down there with a cog, "NOW!" King Mondo screamed as the cog fired lasers from his eyes and shot the Phantom Ranger in the side which injured the Phantom ranger sending him flying into a bolder and he slid down the bolder onto the ground.

"You'll pay for that!" The Phantom Ranger said as he got back up and shot the cog in the head destroying the cog and turned The Blue Senturion's blaster on King Mondo, "Now surrender or die!"

"I think you're the one who's going to die!" King Mondo said as dozens and dozens of cogs appeared and charged The Phantom Ranger.

The Phantom Ranger fought them off fearlessly and destroyed them all by kicking their heads off and shooting them with The Blue Senturion's blaster, "NO!" King Mondo screamed as he saw that his last cog fell to the ground defeated.

"You'll pay for that!" King Mondo said as he himself charged the Phantom Ranger, but as soon as King Mondo charged the Phantom Ranger, Mondo screamed then he turned into sand.

"What happen to Mondo?" The Phantom Ranger asked himself as he looked around then he put The blaster away and ran over to The Blue Senturion holding his side to see if he was okay.

* * *

><p>AN: End of chapter one!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the last chapter! Please R&R!

* * *

><p>"Hey buddy, are you okay?" The Phantom Ranger said shaking The Blue Senturion; the Blue Senturion didn't react to The Phantom Ranger shaking him.<p>

The Phantom Ranger felt a streak of pain go through his side so he laid down to die, but a dark shadow came over him; The Phantom Ranger looked up to see the Mega-ship landing right next to him, "Somebody has actually come to take us back?" The Phantom Ranger thought to himself as the Mega-ship landed next to him.

When the Mega-ship landed all of the Space Rangers got off and ran to the Phantom Ranger and The Blue Senturion, "Hey guys look! There they are!" Cassie yelled as TJ and Carlos helped The Phantom Ranger up and took him inside the Mega-ship then TJ ran back out to help Andros get The Blue Senturion inside the Mega-ship.

When they were all back inside the Mega-ship TJ and Andros took The Phantom Ranger to the sick bay and laid him down on a table so Alpha could treat him, "Okay let's see our patient." Alpha said as he walked over to The Phantom Ranger and began to check him over.

Outside the sick bay Cassie was worried about the Phantom Ranger, so she went to TJ, "Hey TJ do you think the Phantom Ranger will live?" Cassie asked as she walked over to him.

"He should." TJ replied putting some files down on a table and walking over to some controls and pushing some buttons and flipping some switches.

Back at the sick bay Alpha asked the Phantom Ranger to take off his helmet, "Alpha I can't do that, I'll reveal who I am." The Phantom Ranger said as he laid down on the table looking at Alpha.

"Please un-mask yourself." Alpha pleaded then The Phantom Ranger un-masked himself and at the same time he un-masked himself Cassie was peeking in and she saw it was Billy the first Blue Ranger.

When Alpha was done checking him over Cassie ran into the room and hugged Billy around the neck and they kissed a lot, "Human love it's too much!" Alpha said as he began to shakily walk around the room.

Cassie just laughed when Alpha did that and Billy just smiled, "So how did you become the Phantom Ranger?" Cassie asked as she turned her head to look at Billy.

"Zordon's son died and someone needed to be the Phantom Ranger so I volunteered and the Aquitian's let me do it." Billy replied getting off of the table.

"You may go now." Alpha said as he stopped walking around the room, but now he was holding his poor little head, "Oh Billy, Andros and D.E.C.A. are fixing The Blue Senturion."

"Did someone call my name?" The Blue Senturion said as he walked into the room and Billy gave him back his blaster.

And a few years later Billy and Cassie would get married.

* * *

><p>AN: END!


End file.
